


Naughty is Bad?

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Jack needs information.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Naughty is Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled:
> 
> Naughty for the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**

Sam looked up and noticed Jack just standing by the library table.

"Problem?" he asked.

"No not a problem. I am confused. Why is being naughty a good thing except for now?" Jack asked him.

"Huh?" Sam had no idea where the conversation was going.

"Dean has plenty of movies and books all about being naughty and he says it is a good thing. All of the things on T.V. and the radio says it's a bad thing. Why?" Jack asked him.

"Oh, that's because...uh Santa. He is always watching and knows when you've been good and bad. Most parents use that as a tool to make kids behave," Sam explained.

"Oh, I see," Jack mumbled as he turned towards the door.

"You understand now?" Sam wanted to be sure he did.

"Oh yes, thank you. I understand you don't know either so I will ask Dean," Jack called as he rushed out of the room.

Sam closed his laptop and quietly followed behind him. He wanted to hear what Dean had to say and how quickly he would wind up on the naughty list himself.


End file.
